3-Deazaadenosine is a compound that has been shown to indirectly cause inhibition of methyltransferase reactions. This compound appears to have immunological as well as antihypertensive potential. As a antihypertensive agent, 3 deazaadenosine has been shown to effectively lower blood pressure in spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR). The mechanism of action of 3 deazaadenosine as a hypotensive agent has not been elucidated.